minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
CreepyPasta dares w/ Bella1963
Intro So, hello everyone, and welcome to the first ever Minecraft CreepyPasta dare! *Looks at the CreepyPastas* ARE YOU READY?!! Do we really have to do this? Oh, look, Herobrine's scared! *laughs uncontrollably* STFU Can we just start already? Actually, no we can't. We need the readers to suggest dares. So please do comment down below. Or else I will teleport to your universe and drag you into Minecraft, so make sure you do comment down below! Also, I don't want to get problems with copyright and stuff with the other authors around here, so you can tell me if you'll let me use your characters. What Is Wattpad? My fellow CreepyPastas! Today, we are going to read a story on WattPad! What is Wattpad? Entity 303, explain to him. I don't know, what IS Wattpad? Seriously? Non of you know Wattpad? Even you Green Steve? Beats me. REALLY?! Ok fine. *Hands each of them a tablet* It's a place online for peeps to share their stories with other users on the internet, much like this one. Ohhhhh! OK. Herobrine, you're gonna read a Herobrine x Reader, Entity 303, you're gonna read a Entity 303 x reader, and Green Steve, you're gonna read a Green Steve x Reader, and as for me, I'm gonna continue reading The Girl He Never Noticed. Um, what does the “x” mean? Oh, you'll know very ''soon... Ok... I have a bad feeling about this... *Laughing evil internally* ''One Hour Later.... So guys, how are your stories? WHY DOES THIS KIND OF STORIES EXIST?!! *Herobrine's face is blushing* (Yes, he blush.) How about you, Green Steve? .... Then, I noticed a broken iPad lying on the floor besides Green Steve. Oh.... Well I guess this is the end of our first dare! Stay tuned for more chapters coming in! Bye! New Recuites Guys, today a new CreepyPasta is joining us! FINALLY! Someone that is not as idiotic as the two fellas standing besides me! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!! *Electricity flowing from both of their hands* I SAID YOU ARE BOTH IDIOTS!! SHUT UP WHY SHOULD I?! GRRRRRR *Electricity and lightning strikes Green Steve* YOU WANNA FIGHT???!!!!! *Wooden trees falls onto Herobrine and Enitity 303* AHHHH *They started fighting* Oh god... Let's leave this place and let them fight... *Teleports in front of Batwing4's face* Hoi. AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *I grab Batwing4 by his wings and teleports him to the room* WTF?! Welcome Batwing4, to the room of CreepyPasta Dares! WHY AM I HERE?! GREEN0704 told me I can bring you here. I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!! HE DID THAT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! Shut up. I don't care if you like it or not. Just so you know, this room contains magical barrier. WHAT?! WHYYYY?!! Well, I need to get out other new recruit now. Bye! WAIT— *I teleported in the Nether.* Hi Lord Witherus! WHO ARE YOU?!! Never mind that. *Grabs him and teleports into the room* Finally! You’re back! The trio over there is still fighting. *Looks into that direction.* Oh. REALLY GUYS?!! WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU TAKE ME HERE?!!! Right, introductions. Welcome to the CreepyPasta dares. These three idiots can fill you in on the other stuff later. *Uses magic to separate Entity 303, Herobrine, and Green Steve.* ARE YOU DONE FIGHTING YET?!! LET US FIGHT!! GUYS.... *Turns into super creepy and scary girl* *Gulps* ARE YOU DONE FIGHTING YET? Yes Ma’am. *Turns into normal self* Good. Well, since we've met our new recruits, can you three fill them in on why they are here and the rest? Yes ma’am. Good. Well, I guess this is the end of this dare! Stay tuned for more! Deepest, Darkest, Secrets... Welcome back everyone, for another round of CREEPYYYPASTAAAA DARESSSSS! So, Batwing4 and Witherus, you know what you’re doing now right? Yes Good. So, today...... YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO TELL YOUR DEEPEST, DARKEST, SECRETS!!!! *The room was silent for a moment, then it erupted with screams of denial* *In a super loud and high ptched voice* SHUT UP!!!!! *Everyone was shocked by the sound wave it created and was pushed to the walls* Good. Now, be good and be quiet! Yes ma’am. Yes ma’am. Yes ma’am. Yes Ma’am. Yessir— I MEAN MA’AM!! I’M SO SORR— *Turns into corrupted self* SILENCE! *Staring daggers at Batwing* *Gulp* Yes ma’am. *Turns into human form* Good. Now, let’s start. Who goes first? NOT ME!! *Sigh* You guys made me do this… *Takes out bloody sword* ANYONE WHO DOES NOT TELL THEIR SECRETS GET KILLED!!!!!! I’LL GO FIRST!!!! FINALLY!! Ok. Go. When I was smaller, I…. once….. accidentally…. kissed another CreepyPasta….. OHHHHH! I can laugh at you forever just for that one reason!!! SHUT UP!! JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU HAVE TO TELL YOUR SECRET!!! Oh right… SH*T!! Hehehehehe. Herobrine, you're next. ;-; Um... So....Uhhhhh... *twirls knife in a sadistic way* JUST SAY IT ALREADY!!! OK FINE! *Takes à deep breath* IHaveACrushOnFrostGirl. OOOOOHHHHH! LITTLE BRINE HAVE A CRUSH! DON'T CALL ME THAT!! YOU AIN'T MY BOSS! YOU WANNA FIGHT YOU LITTLE ASSH— THAT'S ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!!! *Shuts up* Is it possible for Frost Girl to be brought here? No. The owner of that pasta doesn’t even seems to be on this wiki anymore. I can’t even take Null because I want to add female Null along with Null, and GREEN0704 has not given me permission to get her (or any other ones of his pasta), so we don’t even have any female CreepyPastas here aside from me, which sucks. Anyways, Green Steve, your turn. You know, I am a creation of GREEN0704… I don’t give a *censored*. …… Come on Green Steve, it’s your turn. Umm… Well… So… *My watch beeps* Wait guys…. I’M INTERRUPTING THIS DARE WITH NEW RECUITES!!! Phew! So, new recruits. Right… the first on the list is…. RAIDEn! *Teleports there* Hi! *Grabs him and teleport* WHAT THE F****?!!! *Tries to use telekinesis to push me away* You’re trying to use telekinesis? How cute! *Tries to teleport and fails* There is magical barriers around here, I’m not born yesterday. Oh right, I can’t even use that phrase sense I was smarter than a couple of people (Glares at Entity 303 and Herobrine and Green Steve) in the room right now when I was just born. I give up. What do you want to do with me? The other peeps would fill you in on that. Oh, and I took you because I had permission from Lemon. Who is that? You don’t know? Nope. Your creater. And who is that? Nevermind. I’m done explaining. Bye! *Teleports to the next location* HEY! Don’t worry. You’ll get used to her. ….. Meanwhile Hello lenai! Wha- *Grabs and teleports* WHAT IN THE WORLD MAN!!! I’m a woman. ..... Why am I here? Ask somebody else. I’m busy. Oh, and you’re here because Deku, your creater, allowed me to bring you here. Whaaa? Screw this conversation. I’m going. *Teleports away* The last on the list is….. .kaseni. (Did I spell this right?) *Teleports there* <.kaseni> WHO ARE YOU?!! I’m here because— *watch beeps* Oh nevermind. <.kaseni> ??? *teleports away* Seems like her owner declined. Ah well. So everyone, the last dare was stopped short. Once the new users get used to the environment, we will continue. Also, an announcement I want to make is if YOU want to be in the CreepyPasta Dares too, then I can add you in too. Just tell me in the comment section below. And until next time, see you guys later! The Fourth Wall Bella ,do you know how often you broke the fourth wall? Actually, that sentence you just said completely shattered the fourth wall. Now it’s broken forever. Just great. Guys, help me fix the fourth wall. *Everyone helps* Nope. Can’t seem to fix it. DAMMIT!!! Ah well. Who needs the fourth wall anyways. Let’s just pretend it’s not shattered yet. Agreed. The Continuation of Deepest, Darkest, Secrets Announcement So, as I restated before, I welcome personal OCs into this pasta. Another thing I want to say is that YOU are also allowed to join in as yourself. Just tell me in the comments and I'll write you in when I am in the right mood. W.I.P Category:Minecraft Category:Creepypastas Category:Pages by Bella1963 Category:Moderately Long Pastas Category:CreepyPasta Category:Pages with Grammar that Doesn't Suck Category:Chat